Silence Lemon
by Aleka446
Summary: This goes along with chapter nineteen of my story, Silence. READ THAT FIRST, PLEASE! This is dedicated to raidersfan777! Thanks for the help! Also, this is my first lemon. Don't flame. NarutoxOC
1. Explanitory

**Silence- Lemon**

**Explanatory**

**Hello, readers. If you are currently reading Silence, then skip this chapter and go to the next one. There's the fruity stuff there...**

**But, if you are not, I suggest reading it. If you're too lazy, I guess you can read it anyway. There's just no story with it.**

**Dedicated to raidersfan777... Thanks for the help! ^_^**


	2. Lemon

Silence- Lemon

Lemon Oneshot

This goes with my story Silence, chapter nineteen. It's like, my first lemon, so don't flame. If you want full story, it's up there. Enjoy!

. . .

Tsulika sat straight up, clutching her heart. It was pounding fiercely. "Ugh, Tsulika," Naruto mumbled, looking over. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong," she replied, laying back down. Naruto breathed up before slowly kissing her ear. From there, he moved to her forehead, her nose, her cheek, and her neck.

"Naruto," Tsulika murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her on the lips, pulling her against him. After he broke the passionate kiss, he pushed her back down. "You know," Tsulika said almost nervously. "This goes against everything Kakashi told us."

His lazy grin spread across his face. "I know. Doesn't go against Pervy Sage's, though!" Tsulika thought, 'No, probably not,' before his lips crashed into hers and she closed herself off to the world.

As she focused herself on Naruto, he pulled her hair out from its braid. It fell out in wavy white waves and Tsulika tangled her fingers in his hair. He broke the kiss and touched his lips lightly to hers before kissing her collarbone. His hands went up her thighs and beneath her shirt, cautiously searching. He tickled her stomach and she giggled, a blush starting across her cheeks.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, looking up at her. "No. No, no, no," she replied, looking at him seriously. He carefully ran his fingertips around the outline of her bra, tickling the skin there. She closed her ice blue eyes as he began working her shirt off. When it lay discarded next to them, he ran his hand down her bare side before burying his face into her neck.

She tugged at his jacket, feeling a little knot in her stomach. He helped her and another grin spread across his face. "Someone's impatient," Naruto told Tsulika. She scowled before Naruto placed a hand on her back and pushed them completely together.

There was a bit of silence until he began rubbing circles on her back, just beneath the clasp of her bra. She bit her lip when he undid it. The knot tightened and Tsulika thought, 'I'm nervous as all hell. This is going to hurt.' Naruto took it slowly out of respect for his partner, but he was getting nervous as well.

He pulled away from the spot where he was kissing on her neck and let his hands under her bra. Tiny shivers of pleasure started up her spine as he gave her left breast a small squeeze. He hesitated and she arched her back, asking for more. Naruto decided to play with her and, removing his hands, started on her neck again.

"Dammit, Naruto."

"Impatient!"

Tsulika rolled her eyes and gasped as he found her sweet spot. "What have we here?" the blond asked with a smirk. "I'm going to hit you," she warned, raising her hand. He caught her wrist and slid her bra up her arm. Tsulika shut her mouth and blushed, biting the insides of her cheeks.

He took the other strap off and let the article of clothing fall loosely on her chest. Naruto kissed her stomach before removing the bra completely.

Tsulika's face went completely red as he looked at her, mouth quirked up in a half smile. "You really are beautiful," he told her, looking at her with lust and love in his eyes. They kissed again before he slowly cupped one of her breasts in his hand. She felt her heart race as he gave it a slow squeeze, smiling as her hands wandered down his torso.

The blond switched to the other breast, almost as if he expected her to say stop. She arched her back even more, soft gasps escaping her lips. He slowly leaned down and took her right nipple in his mouth. His lips closed around it and he sucked on it, making Tsulika moan.

'Oh, God, I love this...'

He detached himself from her chest and she tried to unbutton his pants. "No, no," he said, playfully smacking her hand away. "You still have one more!" She blushed at this statement before letting out an even louder moan as his lips closed around her other one. This time, he bit into it slightly. Tsulika moaned loudly, biting her tongue to attempt to smother the sound.

He pulled back and kissed the girl's throat, smiling. Then he began to remove her pants. She unbuttoned his and pretty soon their pants lay thrown to the side. He kissed her once, softly, to ask permission before she nodded. Tsulika pressed herself against Naruto, shivering because the tent didn't keep out the air.

While she shivered against him, he slowly removed their last piece of clothing. Feeling the heat become more intense, Tsulika pushed him down next to her and kissed him roughly, surprising Naruto. "Well," he said, "someone decided to go a little... Erotic." She rolled her eyes before he pulled her closer to him with so much force, she got the wind knocked out of her.

"N-Naruto..."

He stopped immediately, not ready to push her. "Are you okay?" The white-haired teen glanced up before murmuring, "I want you." he blinked before smirking. "How sexy."

Tsulika sent him a seductive look. Her messy hair was streaked over her face, adding to the appearance. He pulled her on top of him and she positioned herself over his lap hesitantly. "It's okay," Naruto assured her. "I'll be here the whole time."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Such language!"

She rolled her eyes and slowly lowered herself. He entered her hot core and she let out a wail as something inside of her broke. The boy hugged her as she collapsed on him, whimpering in pain. "We're going to take it slow," he said when she sat back up. His lips where pressed to hers for a fraction of a second before he began moving.

Thrust.

'Ow!'

Thrust.

'Ow.'

Thrust.

'W-Wow...'

The whimpers were replaced with soft moans and gasps and she started grinding her hips against his. They set a motion before accelerating to a much faster speed. Both of them moaned loudly in unison. Tsulika eventually found herself on her back, legs wrapped around Naruto's waist to allow him to even further access her.

They both felt their climax coming on. Tsulika was moaning in excitement, enjoying this wild feeling. Naruto could barely believe that she was letting him do this. When the climax came, the boy planted a kiss on Tsulika's lips to muffle the scream of pleasure that came from her.

She lay back, covered in a layer of sweat and still panting. Naruto took her and pulled her down next to him. He pulled the sheets over them and kissed her forehead tenderly, pulling her into a warm embrace. "I love you," Naruto told her.

"I love you, too, Naruto."

They soon fell asleep with his arms around her and a content smile on both of their faces.

. . .

Awwww. So how'd I do? Keep in mind this is my first lemon. It goes along with Silence- Chapter nineteen. Read or DIE!

And review! ^^


End file.
